With Love, Your Secret Lover
by MagicalSmile
Summary: "It was you?" - "I thought you wouldn't come. "-"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" - "I do have heart Hermione." - "I take that as a yes?" Dramione one-shots, mostly about how they got together. Hope you like 'em, Please review! :)
1. With Love, Your Secret Lover

**A/N: This is only my second fanfiction in English so please be gentle! :) Sadly I only own the plot, not the characters or the world. Please review! :) **

* * *

He walked past her, and he knew. He knew that she was the one for him. But he also knew he could never get her. Their love was forbidden. He had done too much bad to her. There would be no way she'd love him. One thing Draco didn't know was that Hermione was staring at his back when he was walking away and she was thinking the exact same thing.

He didn't want to give up. So he decided to try to do something about the matter. So he made a plan. He decided to trick her to the Room of Requirement somehow. But how? He knew she was in love with that Weaselbee... Maybe he could somehow trick that he was waiting for her there? No, he didn't want to lie. He got the best idea ever. And he decided to put it into effect.

Hermione was studying in the library when a beautiful note bird came to her. She was amazed. Who would write to her? Harry and Ron both knew where she was. They could've just come and tell the matter. She carefully opened the note and saw the text written with a beautiful handwriting. It surely wasn't from Ron or Harry. But she could see it was from a boy. She started reading the note.

_Hello Beautiful,_

_I need to tell you that I love you Hermione. You are the one for me. I wish you wanted to meet me. If you're interested please meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7 pm. I will be there for you. Think about 'Romantic meeting place', will you? _

_With Love,_

_Your secret lover._

Hermione was amazed. Who could love her? Except for Ron and Harry of course. Secretly she wished it would be Malfoy, but how could he ever care for her. She was only a filthy little mudblood for him. Not a lover.

She surely wanted to know who her secret lover could be, so she decided to go meet him. She checked her watch and noticed it was already half past six. She needed to hurry. She couldn't meet her secret lover wearing a school uniform, could she? She ran to the Gryffindor tower and changed her robes quickly to a black skirt and a red blouse. She opened her bun and brushed her hair. She applied a little of mascara, and a small layer of lip gloss. She was ready to go.

She ran fast through the Gryffindor common room and went to the seventh floor. There she thought about the Romantic meeting place, as she was told. A door appeared in front of her. She hesitated for a moment and then crabbed the handle.

He was sitting on the couch of the Room of Requirement hoping Hermione would come. The room was very much like any living room, with colors of red and green, and also a hint of gold and silver. There was a round table where were two plates with spaghetti on. He had casted a spell on them so they would stay warm.

It was already one minute to seven. He was becoming desperate. She wouldn't come. The clock struck seven. He rose from the couch and made his way to the door. When he was just opening the door, it opened. And behind it was Hermione. Looking beautiful as always.

"You", she said, "It was you?"

"Yes", Draco confessed, "I thought you wouldn't come. "

"I was curious", Hermione told him, "I wanted to know who loved me."

"I love you Hermione", Draco said quietly, "And I know I have done a lot of harm to you, and you could never love me, but I just wanted to tell you. I wanted to try. I would've been a coward in my eyes forever if I wouldn't have told. Just could you forgive me? I know you don't love –"

He was interrupted by lips crushing onto his. He was shocked but responded to the kiss. It was a hungry passionate kiss. After a while Hermione broke from the kiss.

"I do love you", she told him, "I wished it was you. My secret lover. My dream just came true."

She pressed her lips gently back to his. They had finally found each other.


	2. Savior

**A/N: This is a little longer one, but still not very long, I hope you like it and of course review. Still the world and the characters belong to amazing woman called J.K. Rowling. This was written very fast, I hope there's not much of mistakes. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

It started raining. She was walking down the road slowly, not caring about getting wet. Her makeup was already messed up and her hair messy. She was an about eighteen-year-old girl. She had a bushy brown hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. She was simply beautiful. She was beautiful even though she had been crying for hours. Her name was Hermione Granger.

Earlier that day she had found her boyfriend Ron Weasley kissing another woman. She knew that woman. Lavender Brown. Ex-girlfriend of Ron. Hermione had suspected that Ron might be cheating on her, but it was shocking to find out it was true. She didn't know what she should do. Life was too much of a drama. Why couldn't everything just be simple? Why can't a man love the same woman forever?

Suddenly, Hermione felt the rain end even though she could see it was still raining. She looked up. There was an umbrella. She turned around to see who was holding an umbrella on her. It was Draco Malfoy. The school time enemy of her friends and her.

"God you look awful Granger", he said before she could even open her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to sound calm, even though she was the opposite of calm.

"Well let's put it simply. I was walking in the rain, and then I saw you, walking in the rain all alone without an umbrella even though you could've just transfigured something into one. And because you're the brightest witch of our age, I knew something was wrong. I do have heart Hermione", he explained.

She was staring him in disbelief without saying anything. Draco Malfoy had just called her, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, with her given name. It seems as though the war had changed him to the better.

"Hermione, I could offer you a dinner. I want to know what has shocked the brightest witch of our age so much, that she doesn't remember to use magic", he said putting his arm around her shoulder, "Please, Hermione."

"Well, it's just that we were enemies. Something has happened. You're not the Draco Malfoy I knew. You used to call me only Granger or a filthy little mudblood. But never did you call me with my given name. I want to know what has happened. What has changed? So I'll join you on dinner. And I have nowhere to go at the moment", she answered.

"Grab my hand will you?" Draco asked her presenting his arm to her.

She grabbed it and they disappeared. They found themselves at Diagon Alley in front of a small restaurant. Draco opened the door and let Hermione to walk inside first. He followed her quickly.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy! Do you want to eat in a private dining area or in public?" the head waitress asked.

"A private dining area for two please", Draco answered.

"Follow me please", the waitress requested.

When they had seated and the orders were given Draco and Hermione started their conversation.

"So, tell me, Hermione, what is it that upset you so much?" Draco asked in a surprisingly kind way.

"Well Ron –"

"Ahh, problems in the paradise?"

"Yes, well, I found him kissing Lavender Brown earlier today."

"How can that bastard do it to you?"

"I think he never really loved me. He just might have thought so. He was very kind and gentle, but not very loving, if you know what I mean."

"I understand. Feelings are sometimes so hard to read."

"They really are."

Two waiters entered the dining area carrying their food. Hermione had ordered Pasta Carbonara and Draco had ordered a fillet steak with jalapeno and mushroom sauce. When the waiters had exited they continued their conversation.

"So Draco, will you tell me your story?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. You wanted to know why I have changed. It was because of you. "

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Remember when you punched me on third year?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?"

"Well you might have noticed that after that I didn't call you a mudblood that often."

"Yes I noticed."

"Well that punch showed me that muggleborns do have power. They know a lot of stuff we purebloods don't. And still you know everything we do. "

"But you didn't change then. Why?"

"Because of my father. I would've been banned entering the Manor ever again. I wouldn't have been a part of the Malfoy family anymore."

"Yes, that's what I thought. I see both difference and similarity between you and Sirius Black. You are a Slytherin, and he was a Gryffindor. You both saw wrong in the way your families think. You were too scared to do anything. He wasn't scared of being out of the family. You did it in the Slytherin way, without anyone knowing. He did it the Gryffindor way, bravely."

"I haven't told all yet. I didn't tell you why I decided to change now. I am off age. I can do whatever I want. Father is in Azkaban. He can't control me from there. And finally, when the war ended, I realized you were a war heroine. I also noticed how beautiful you are. I realized I loved you. I still do. That's what finally changed me. Love."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"I need to tell you something."

"Please, tell me."

"When you stopped calling me a filthy little mudblood, I found this small feeling inside me. It was a warm feeling towards you. I wanted to help you. But I couldn't. I thought that you stopped calling me a mudblood because you hated me even more. I thought you were trying to think like I didn't exist. But I had fallen hard. I have never told this to anybody, Draco. I had fallen in love with you."

"Do you still love me?"

"I do."

"I know that this coming quite fast, but you said you don't have a place to go..."

"Well I did live together with Ron."

"Well I was thinking if you could move in with me?"

"Well of course I could!"

"And because we have both confessed we love each other, could you, Hermione Jean Granger, be my girlfriend?"

Hermione got up fast and ran to Draco and kissed him passionately. He pulled her gently to is lap and kissed her back.

"I take that as a yes?" Draco asked between kisses.

"Of course it is a yes."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."


	3. I think I love you too

**A/N: Sorry for so long pause for updating, but here is another story, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own Harry Potter characters, I only own the plot. **

* * *

Life. It is hard to live. But I just had to move on. I knew I really couldn't move on alone, I needed someone to help me. But I didn't know who could possibly help. I was just a girl. A normal girl, who had fought a war. A girl, who really wasn't that normal. I was a war heroine. I had fought against the most evil wizard on earth and his death eaters. It was quite impressive, if I thought about it any further.

But now, after the war I felt more alone than I had ever been. Harry, my best friend was the one, who finally defeated Voldemort. He had a lot of different press meetings and he had to attend all celebrations there was and give a speech. They were making a biography about Harry. He didn't have time for me. Ronald and I on the other hand had a kind of awkward relationship for a couple of weeks after the war. It didn't work out, and every time we met after breaking up things were just too awkward. So we didn't really see each other.

There had been an announcement from Hogwarts that those, who wanted to, were allowed to attend eighth year as no-one could take NEWTs the previous spring. I, of course, decided to go, as I really wanted to do NEWTs. Neither Harry nor Ron was coming, because they got automatically places at the Auror Academy. I would've gotten too, but I wasn't that much into becoming an auror.

So in late July I got my Hogwarts letter, as I had gotten it for past 7 years. The envelope was heavier than it had been before, but I thought there would only be more information about how the eighth year would work. But when I opened it, a badge fell on my lap. It was coloured red and gold and there were letters HG. I thought it was a bit amusing, because it could've meant two things; Hermione Granger, as in my name, or Head Girl, what it probably meant. I was shocked. Why on earth would professor McGonagall make me Head Girl?

I scanned through the letter and went to my kitchen. I had my own flat, because I had obliviated the memories of my parents and made them move to Australia. Though I could've just gone to find them from there, I decided that it would be better for them not to know me. I only brought them harm. They were better without me.

I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and started investigating the booklist. It was not special, just a book for each subject. While drinking the hot chocolate I was wondering if professor Slughorn continued as potions master, as Severus couldn't do it as Voldemort killed him. And who would be the DADA teacher? And most of all I was wondering who would be the Head Boy.

* * *

It was finally the September first. Ginny had accompanied me for shopping at Diagon Alley, but she wouldn't join me to school, while she couldn't stay away from Harry for that long time. She had also gotten a position as Seeker in Holyhead Harpies and she couldn't refuse. But I was glad to go anyway, though it would be weird without Harry and Ron. It would be like the beginning of my first year. I'd have to make new friends.

I leaned casually to the barrier through which I could enter the Platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts Express was there; ready to leave in ten minutes. I walked straight to the prefects' compartment, as I had to meet the Head Boy there to plan the prefects' meeting. The compartment wasn't empty. There he was my nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

"What the heck are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked him as he had his back towards the door so he hadn't seen me.

"I happen to be the Head Boy, Granger," he said when he had turned around, "And I think we should act amicably towards each others as example for the younger students, don't you think?"

"Well yes of course," I answered kindly, "Do you think we should call each other by given names also?"

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea, that way people can see that their Heads are civil towards each other," he answered smiling, "Should we start planning Hermione?"

My name from his lips sounded weird. Very weird but good. I smiled to him and nodded. Somehow I had lost my ability to speak. My heart was pounding. I took a glance at him and noticed that he was quite good looking. I don't know where I got that idea from, but I still think it was true. He had a very muscular body, and his before so cold grey eyes were much warmer. His arms looked very strong. Suddenly I heard a cough. I looked back to his face and I noticed he was looking at me.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking.

"Sorry," I said blushing, "I just –"

"It's okay," he interrupted and started walking closer to me, "I like what I see", he said winking.

I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly I felt lips crushing on mine. I responded the kiss hungrily, until I realised who I was kissing. It was Malfoy for God's sake! I broke away from the kiss quickly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Draco told me, "I want to tell you Hermione, that I never hated you."

"Really? I thought I was just a filthy little mudblood for you..."

"Well that was just an act. I have always loved you, and I will forever regret calling you that."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I love you too."


	4. One true love

**A/N: It has been a while, but I finally wrote something new. I wrote this one yesterday late in the evening because I couldn't sleep.. I really do hope you like it, and I hope you review, they make my days! :) **

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to a wonderful lady called Joanne Rowling, who has created this wonderful world I love to play with. :) **

* * *

_I wish everything just could be easier, _she thought while walking towards her little bookshop in the end of Diagon Alley. She had bought the shop a year ago, because she couldn't figure out anything else she could do. She was happy there, in the middle of hundreds of books, helping people to find their joy of reading.

She had always loved reading. In school she had often been called a bookworm or know-it-all. But she was proud of her job, her hobby, her life. But there was something she wasn't proud of.

The previous day she had had a huge fight with her boyfriend Ronald Weasley about getting married, settling down. She didn't feel like getting married. _What would it change_, she asked herself. They had a flat together, they shared a bed, and what would marriage add?

Well Ron had obviously gotten mad. He had said that marriage would make their relationship better, happier and they could have children.

"We are only 18, Ron, we have our whole lives in front of us. Seriously, I don't want to get married. I don't want to have children. Not now. We have plenty of time later," she had said.

"Well okay then. It's over," Ron had said then, sounding a bit sad, but mostly mad.

"What? What is over?" she had asked shocked.

"Our relationship Hermione," he told her, "I want to have children. I know, you have your carrier and everything. I understand, but I just don't want to wait until you're ready."

She had watched him walk out of the flat and soon heard a sound of disapparation. He had gone. She was alone now. Living alone, in a flat too big for one. She, the famous war heroine Hermione Granger.

She wasn't happy, but surprisingly she wasn't too upset, and hadn't had a change of heart. Maybe Ron just wasn't the one for her, she thought while opening the shop. She sat down behind the counter and grabbed her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History, and started reading.

Even though she hadn't been in Hogwarts for two years, it felt like yesterday when she was sorted into Gryffindor. When she had first befriended Harry and Ron. When she had met her best friend Ginny, and all her other friends. She missed Hogwarts.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts about Hogwarts that she didn't hear the bell ringing a sound of a customer coming in. She didn't notice the tall, blond man walking inside the shop. The man stopped right in front of her, smirking slightly.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Bookworm Granger reading a book. What a surprise," he said with his cold, libellous voice making Hermione jump. She looked up and finally saw him and recognised him immediately. He was her school nemesis, a Slytherin, pureblood, who often enjoyed himself by mocking muggleborns. He was Draco Malfoy, and he looked gorgeous. "Oh sorry did I scare you?" he asked smirking.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked sternly.

"Well I do think this is a public shop, and since Flourish and Blott's hasn't opened yet, I decided to come to this new, amazing, idyllic little bookshop," he answered smiling kindly.

"Oh –"

"And I'd also like to apologise," he interrupted her quickly.

"For what?" Hermione asked confused.

"For everything I ever did to you. I never really meant anything I said to you. And actually in fourth year I was jealous of Viktor Krum for him getting so gorgeous, beautiful and intelligent date for the Yule Ball."

"Wow. Did Draco Malfoy really just compliment me, in addition to an apology, me, a filthy little mudblood?" Hermione asked.

"Don't call yourself that. And yes, I did compliment you Hermione."

If Hermione was shocked before, she definitely was now. Draco Malfoy had called her by her given name. And it sounded good from his mouth.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you..." Draco said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Ever since third year, when you punched me, I have kind of liked you... Well not exactly kind of, I mean I might have fancied you really, or more like loved, and I still do, and I always wished I could be someone else so I could deserve your love, and I just couldn't stop myself from calling you that horrible word. I feel bad, and I wish you could someday forgive me for everything but I know you won't –"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing onto his. The kiss was gentle but deep. Nothing either of them had ever experienced before. He could taste strawberries and vanilla in his mouth and it felt amazing.

"Did you notice you were rambling quite a lot?" Hermione asked once they parted.

"Yeah, but I couldn't stop.."

"I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes Draco. You sounded very sincere, and I could see you really wanted me to forgive you."

"Thank you Hermione."

"Draco, I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

They kissed again and Hermione found herself thinking that maybe she didn't just want to get married to Ron. She knew now that Draco was her one true love, and she wanted to marry him someday. She could really be happy with him.


	5. Be mine

**A/N: Sorry for so long pause between updates, there's been a lot of things going on. I want to thank everyone who has Followed or Favorited this story, I am very happy for your support. This one might be a little different, but I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE, it'll make me update faster! :) **

I was happy once, but something happened. He was my boyfriend. For some unknown reason he wanted to have sex with me, but I refused. So he forced me to do it. I was in pain. He had been my best friend for years. Then, we were happy 'cause the war was over, and he felt like it was a good idea to rape me. I never told anyone why we broke up. I just said that he was an idiot. My best girlfriend, his sister, asked me, what was this about, but I didn't tell her. I just said that I hate Ronald Weasley.

He tried to apologize, but it was too late. I couldn't forgive him for something like that. It was a disaster. His family was like a family for me after I obliviated my parents' memories, and they moved to Australia. I went to find them, but they had died in a car accident. I had got all the support I needed from the Weasley family even though they had just lost a son and a brother. Then everything changed in one night. I couldn't go to eat Sunday-lunch at the Burrow anymore. Ginny tried to comfort me, but she couldn't because she didn't know what it was all about. George was the greatest. He said that I could talk to him whenever I felt like it. But still I didn't feel complete.

Harry Potter, my best friend told me that I should just carry on. Forget about Ron. You can't just forget a thing like that, can you? So Harry wasn't helpful at all. Everything in my life was just plain miserable.

I was crying again. I was thinking about the war. How much it changed things. People died. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Lavender, Colin, Sirius, Moody, Ted Tonks, Dumbledore... people who could have had a whole life in front of them. Poor Teddy who lost his parents so young. Poor Dennis who lost his big brother. Poor Weasleys who lost Fred. Poor Andromeda, who lost her husband, her only daughter and her son-in-law. I felt so lucky. Too lucky. Though I lost both of my parents, but I never saw their bodies. I could just think they'll live happily ever after in Australia. Like they never died.

Suddenly a handkerchief appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and blew my nose. A strong arm wrapped itself around me but I didn't care to look who it was. I just cried. I had cried maybe for hours when I stopped. I looked up to see who it was comforting me. It was Draco Malfoy. Ex-death eater, my enemy in school. But still he cared about me.

"Care to tell me what is wrong?" he asked kindly.

"Everything. Everything is falling apart around me", I told him.

"For example?"

"I and Ron broke up", I said.

"You don't need to worry about that. Weasel was just an idiot, not good enough for you. You need someone better. Someone who really cares about you."

"I'm not sad about the breaking up thing... but about what he did to me."

"What did that bastard do to you?"

"He..." I said, taking a deep breath, "he forced me to have sex with him."

It felt good to let it out. I don't know why I told him, it just felt right. I think I was shaking by then.

"Calm down, Hermione. I'm here. Have you told anyone?"

"No, I couldn't. Why do you care?"

"I'm not that idiot I used to be, anymore. I want to compensate everything I ever did to you. And I saw this moment when I saw you crying in a café a perfect moment for trying," he explained.

"You know what?"

"Tell me."

"I can see that you have changed. I can see it from your eyes. They're sincere."

"Well that's good. But now we'll concentrate on you. What do you want to make you feel better?"

"I'd like to just talk. I want to tell everything that's bothering me."

"Okay. Please tell me," Draco said smiling.

"Before we went to look for Voldemort's horcruxes with Ron and Harry, I obliviated my parents' memories. I sent them to Australia, thinking they'd be safe there. Far away from the war and Voldemort. After the war, I went to look for them, but I didn't find them. I asked the local police (that's like the muggle aurors), if they had moved someplace else or something. The police told me they had died in a car accident quite soon after moving to Australia. I was already upset about everyone who died in the war, and the deads of my parents made me even more depressed. I HAD THOUGHT THEY WERE SAFE! I sent them to death. It's my entire fault. And now there's Ron. He raped me FOR GOD'S SAKE! That's what's bothering me. And all my friends are Weasleys or Harry, who basically lives at the Burrow. I can't go meet them. And because I haven't told anyone about Ron, they're on his side, because I dumped him. Life just isn't fair and I have to live a miserable life because of that."

"Hey, Hermione, relax. I can be your friend. I can be someone you can trust. I'll be the one on your side. I'll criticize the Weasleys with you if you want me to," Draco assured me.

"But why would you do that? Why would you help a filthy mudblood like me?" I asked.

"Hey, I don't believe in blood statuses anymore. You made me change my mind. You are the brightest witch of our age for goodness' sake! And you are fucking beautiful. You make my life better when you smile. I'm happy when you are. I cared about you since fourth year. That was when I saw your beauty. I fell hard at the Yule Ball. I fell in love with you."

"You WHAT?" I asked confused, thinking I had heard wrong.

"I love you Hermione. And I wish that you could someday love me too."

"But Draco I already do."

"You do?"

"I do. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. Everything you said made me feel shitty, but I couldn't do anything to my feelings, so I just had to cope with them. Whenever you weren't looking I was looking at you, hoping you would change. And now you did. I love you."

Immediately after saying those words I reached over the table and kissed him straight on mouth. Finally the person I had loved for so long could be mine. I was finally happy.


	6. Notes

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had fun time yesterday! I decided to celebrate by writing a Dramione story, so here you go! **

"Psst. Granger," Malfoy whispered to me during Charms class. I turned around to see him, for he sat behind me. He gave me a small piece of parchment. I took it suspiciously and turned back towards professor Flitwick. I opened the note to see beautiful handwriting.

**Granger, you're not too bad.**

**-DM**

I was definitely surprised by the note. I took my quill and wrote a quick answer to him.

_Well Malfoy that was nothing I expected from you._

_Anyway, you're not too bad either._

_-HG_

**Have you realized that your initials are the same than Head Girl? I mean you are Head Girl. I guess you were doomed for the position.**

**-DM**

_Yeah I've realized. But I'm totally okay with being the Head Girl, so it doesn't really matter, does it?_

_But Malfoy, what are your intentions through these notes?_

_-HG_

**Nothing. I'm just bored. I mean I know all this stuff already.**

**-DM**

_We're supposed to revise that we know the things so that we can do well in NEWTs. I do know them too._

_-HG_

**Yeah, well no surprise there, you're the perfect little know-it-all anyway.**

**-DM**

_I know I'm perfect._

_-HG_

**Well I didn't mean it like that. You can't be ENTIRELY perfect. **

**-DM**

_Are you flirting with me?_

_-HG_

**Maybe.**

**-DM**

_Wow. But I AM entirely perfect._

_-HG_

**You're almost perfect. But not quite.**

**-DM**

_What's the unperfect part of me?_

_-HG_

**I… um… uh… eh… damn, umm… ****You win this round.**

**-DM**

_So I am entirely perfect?_

_-HG_

**I suspect the perfectness of your lips, but I'll have to check.**

**-DM**

_Now you're definitely flirting._

_-HG_

**Hmm. Yeah I guess so.**

**-DM**

_Well, I think you checking the perfectness of my lips requires that we'd not be in class full of Gryffindors and Slytherins who'd probably attack us._

_-HG_

…**You might be right… In that case, will you see me in the Room of Requirements after dinner tonight so I can check? **

**Until then let's agree that you might not be perfect.**

**-DM**

_I'd like to meet you then and there. But you can't prove that my lips aren't perfect, so let's agree I am perfect until you have proved it to be true._

_-HG_

…**Fine.**

**-DM**

I don't know why I agreed to go with him. I mean he's Draco Malfoy for God's sake! But I was curious. He was attractive, that's for sure, and his flirting made me sort of happy. So I wanted to know if he was just fooling with me. I mean he was Slytherin after all.

I walked slowly towards the Room of Requirement enthusiastic to see him. I had never kissed anybody, not even Krum in fourth grade. I was nervous, because I knew he'd kiss me, if this was no joke.

When I arrive to the tapestry in front of the entrance to the Room, he was already there. He walked to me and grabbed my hand. We entered the Room together. It was like any common room, there were a love seat and a fireplace. I smiled as he guided me towards the love seat. We sat down quite near to each other.

"So can I check the perfectness of your lips?" Malfoy asked with hoarse voice.

"Yes," I whispered.

Immediately after I said that word he leaned towards me. He put some of my hair behind my ear and inspected my face with his eyes. He touched me gently, moving his thumb on my cheek. Soon he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. I was in heaven. I know people said kissing was amazing, but this exceeded my expectations.

"You're beautiful Hermione," he said after we had parted from each other.

"Thanks. You are handsome yourself, Draco," I said admiring his face.

We were laying on the loveseat tangled together smiling like fools. Draco was perfect for me, I knew it. I couldn't have found a better person to have my first kiss with.

"Hermione, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Draco asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"Yes, I do," I answered without thinking. I was in love.


End file.
